Jade's New Boyfriend
by xXGoldie13Xx
Summary: Jade picks up intrest in the new boy, Jack, and dumps Beck. Will Tori be able to pick up the pieces she left behind? I started this story on my xXGoldie12Xx account, but have moved it to this one, as in xXGoldie13Xx. I'll continue to write it on here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Just to let you know, if you hadn't before, I have moved this story from my other account, xXGoldie12Xx, to this account, xXGoldie13Xx. This story is kinda OOC. Please don't leave any rude comments. If you don't have any nice things to say, than don't say anything at all. Thanks! =D**

_**Chapter 1**_

Jade stood by the entrance of Hollywood Arts, with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Hey." Tori said walking up.

"Hey." Jade said.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"Nothing. I'm waiting for the new guy. I have to give him a tour of the school." Jade said.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Mr. Moorefield said I need to make more friends. Can you believe that?" Jade asked tripping some random dude.

"Yah, he must be crazy." Tori said sarcastically.

"I know." Jade said, not noticing the sarcasm.

The front doors opened and a boy walked in. He had black curly and messy hair, and dark green eyes, that made him look mysterious. He wore a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, black jeans and black boots.

"Holy Crap!" Jade exclaimed.

The boy approached her. "Hey, are you Jade?" He asked.

Jade nodded. "I'm Jack." He said. He smirked. It made him look like he was up to no good, but it also had the power to get Jade to swoon. Jack stared Jade up and down, his eyes stopped on her neck.

"Is that a tattoo?" He asked taking a step toward Jade and pushing her hair back to get a clear view of her tattoo.

Tori watched with wide eyes.

"Yah." Jade said.

"Your parents know?" Jack asked.

"No." Jade said.

Jack's smirk got wider. "You got a boyfriend?" He asked. Jade's eyes widened.

"Uh, yah." She said.

Jack nodded. "Well, I'll just have to get rid of him, won't I?" he said. He smirked. "I'll be talking to you later." He winked at Jade and walked off.

"Whoa." Tori said after he was out of earshot.

"You know, I don't mind making new friends anymore." Jade said.

"Jade, stop drooling. You have a boyfriend." Tori said.

"I'll just have to dump him." Jade said walking off.

"What?" Tori exclaimed following her.

"I want to be with Jack, so I'm dumping Beck." Jade said.

"You just met Jack!" Tori exclaimed. "You and Beck have been together for forever!"

"So?" Jade said.

"You can't just dump Beck." Tori said reasonably. "Don't you like him?"

"Of course I do!" Jade exclaimed. "I just like Jack better."

She looked over at Jack who was leaning against the wall. A small ninth grader came by. He stuck his leg out and tripped him.

"Isn't he perfect?" Jade asked.

"That is really disturbing." Tori said. She needed to tell Beck about all this. She walked off in a rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter probably sucks, but oh well. Most of you guys keep telling me Jade is OOC. Well, yah, she is kinda supposed to be. I kinda wanted it to be that way. So, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Tori Vega sat at her usual lunch table at Hollywood Arts. She glanced around, waiting for Andre to meet her. She wanted to tell him and ask for his advice on the subject. She wasn't sure if Jade was serious or not.

She waited and waited. Andre should be here by now, Tori thought to herself. Suddenly the seat next to hers was filled. She turned around expecting to see Andre, but it wasn't Andre.

"Where's Jade?" Jack asked. He took a fry off of Tori's tray and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh, um." Tori fidgeted in her seat. "Probably with Beck, her boyfriend."

Jack took another fry. "What does this Beck character look like?" Jack asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tori asked rudely.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jack said. "He's my competition."

Tori huffed. "Beck is Beck. Find out what he looks like yourself." She said.

A flicker of anger ran through Jack's eyes. "Who do you think Jade will choose?" He asked.

"Beck." Tori said even though she knew she was wrong.

Jack leaned in as close to Tori's face as he could, without touching it. "_You're wrong_." He whispered. He stood up, grabbed another fry, and walked off. Not a minute later, Andre showed up.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing." Tori said. "I have to go."

"I thought you needed to talk." Andre said, looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Let's talk later." Tori said. "I can't right now." She rushed off not even waiting for Andre's reply.

* * *

><p>Beck was sitting by his locker with his phone in his hand. "No!" He exclaimed. "I said I needed a mayor costume, not a bear one!" he said into the phone.<p>

Tori looked at him like he was crazy. He shut his phone. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Did you just hang up without saying goodbye?" Tori asked.

"He deserved it." Beck said. "He sent me a bear costume."

Tori shook her head, laughing. A shadow fell over her. She looked up. Jack had followed her. "You must be Beck." Jack said.

"Uh, yah." Beck said. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Jack." Jack said. He smirked at Tori. "So you're dating Jade."

Beck looked at Jack quizzidly and nodded. "Yah, um, for two years." He said.

Jack nodded. Beck could sense something was off about him. "Yep….." Beck said. It was a strange silence. More than anything, he wanted to get out of there.

Beck grabbed Tori's arm and dragged her over to where he was standing, not wanting her by Jack. "Well, Tori and I have to go." Beck said. He glanced at Jack.

"Nice meeting you." Beck said. Jack just stared at him. Beck grabbed Tori's wrist. "Come on, Tor." He said.

He pulled her away from Jack and back outside to the lunch table. "Hey, Andre." He said sitting down. Tori sat down next to him. The three began to speak about random things.

"Ahem." Tori heard from behind her. She turned around.

"Oh, hey Jade." Tori said.

"Hi." Jade said. She snuck a glance at Beck before turning her eyes back to Tori. "Come with me."

"I just sat-" Tori began, but was cut off by Jade grabbing her hair and pulling her away from the table.

Once, the two girls were a safe distance away, Jade let go of Tori's hair. "Jade!" Tori exclaimed.

"Look, I need you to keep an eye on Beck for me." Jade said ignoring Tori's cry.

"Why?" Tori said, rubbing her head.

"Because I don't want anyone to touch him." Jade said.

"I thought you liked Jack." Tori said.

"I do, but Beck is mine, even if we break up." Jade said.

"Jade, you're not making any sense." Tori said. "Who do you like more? Jack or Beck."

Jade stared at Tori. "Beck." She said.

"Then why are you breaking up with him?" Tori said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Jade exclaimed.

"You don't have to, but I would like you to." Tori said.

Jade glanced around, and grabbed Tori's arm roughly and dragging her into a closet. "I'm breaking up with him because were not right for each other." Jade said.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"We're not right with one another. I'm mean, he's nice. I'm doing this for him." Jade said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yes." Jade said, glancing at her feet.

Tori nodded a small nod. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Keep _**it**_ away from Beck." Jade said.

"What's 'it'" Tori asked.

Jade opened the door. There stood a blond girl. She had blue eyes and wore the shortest skirt known to man.

"_That_ is _it_." Jade muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Here is chapter 3. I hope you like it! =D**

**Chapter 3**

Cat Valentine walked into the Karaoke Dokie with one of her best friends, Tori Vega. They had decided to come out of pure bordom. Normally, they wouldn't have come to such a place, but hey, they were bord.

Cat took a seat at a random table near the back. Tori sat next to her.

"So," Cat began, "What do you think of the new guy?" She asked bubbly. The same sweet smile made it's way to her lips.

Tori, on the other hand, had a scowl on her face. She rolled her eyes. "Uggggg, don't even talk about him. He slacks off in class, has no manners, and is annoying as heck. How did he even get into Hollywood Arts?" Tori exclaimed.

"Same way you did." A voice called from behind Tori.

Tori turned around to see Jack leaning against the wall behind her. "On pure talent." He muttered, a smirk making it's way upon his face.

"Ya right!" Tori exclaimed.

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Yes, that is right." he said.

"I doubt you have any talent what-so-ever." Tori said, standing up. She glared at him like he was a bug. Cat watched with wide eyes.

"I bet I can prove you wrong." Jack said, taking a step closer to Tori.

"I bet you can't." Tori said, taking a step toward Jack.

Their small arguement was interrupted by the loud, booming voice of the D.j. "A-A-A-Alright! Welcome to the Kareoke Dokie! Who wants to be the first singer of the night?" The D.j. exclaimed.

Jack raised his hand, though his eyes never left Tori's. "I'd like to." he said.

The D.j. nodded toward Jack and gestured for him to come up.

Tori plastered a fake smile on her face. "Break a leg." She said.

"Thanks." Jack said.

"I meant it literally." Tori said, smirking. Jack could only glare. He made his way up to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"This one's for Tori Vega." He said. He said. He turned to the D.j, whispered the song he wished to sing, and took his place on stage.

_I candy-coat and cover everything  
>but I'm still hiding underneath<br>It's been a long time,  
>It's been a long time<br>A thousand faces looking up at me  
>hands all pointing to the ceiling<br>Oh what a feeling _

_I've got friends in highly low places  
>I'm standing on post, and I'm posted up<br>cant afford to lose them  
>I've got friends and highly low places<br>I'll go inside when I wanna party  
>Grab a girl and dance (don't touch me)<em>

Everyone's eyes in the room were glued to Jack. He was amazing! He moved like he owned the crowd, and in reality... he did...

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>Why do I put myself in these situations<br>Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>I keep pushing myself even though<br>I can't take it at all, whoa_

Girl, who taught you how to move like that?  
>at this pace you're at you're at you're going way too fast<br>I, I saw you from across the room  
>It's me vs. every guy<br>It's your choice, you choose

I've got friends in highly low places  
>it's been a long time it's been a long time<br>and maybe baby you can rise above the rest to meet me

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>Why do I put myself in these situations<br>Whoa Whoa oh Whoa oh, _

_I keep pushing myself even though  
>I can't take it at all<br>Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>Why do I put myself in these situations<br>Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>I keep pushing myself even though<br>I can't take it at all,_

_You're worth,_  
><em>losing my self esteem<em>  
><em>Your clever words mean<em>  
><em>nothing more to me than<em>  
><em>than a line i heard in a movie<em>  
><em>You're worth,<em>  
><em>losing my losing my losing my self esteem<em>  
><em>You're not worth,<em>  
><em>putting myself in these situations<em>

_Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>Why do I put myself in these situations<br>Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,  
>I keep pushing myself even though<br>I can't take it at all  
>Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,<br>Why do I put myself in these situations  
>Whoa oh Whoa oh Whoa oh,<br>I keep pushing myself even though  
>I can't take it at all<em>  
>(Song by Forever the Sickest Kids)<p>

The crowd cheered Jack on as he took a bow and offered a small smirk in Tori's direction. Tori sat, jaw slacked, as she watched a large crowd of girls crowd around Jack. She had to admit, Jack was amazing! His voice was addictive. It made you want more.

Jack pushed his way over to Tori. "What'd you think?" He asked.

"Well.. uh... ya know... BLAH!" Tori exclaimed, sticking her tongue out and running away...


End file.
